


Em's Maribat March 2021

by Emixion



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby Fic, Daminette, F/M, Fluff, HTTYD AU, Injustice AU, Light Angst, Maribat March, Will add tags as I go, the Batfamily - Freeform, timsteph if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emixion/pseuds/Emixion
Summary: Daily prompts for Maribat March 2021. Pretty much just Daminette feat. Batfamily shenanigans.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 52
Kudos: 208





	1. Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Maribat March! Here's my collection.

“Marinette!” Steph calls, a bright smile adorning her face as she waves the other girl over. Before she can even say anything to Damian, the blonde girl is bounding over and whisking her away, insisting that Damian has been hogging her enough.

Damian rolls his eyes at this, of course, but inwardly he knows he can never stay mad at Steph.

Since meeting the infamous Wayne family, Marinette had become quite popular among the many members. The bats found the young French girl very kind and charming, and simply adored her.

Marinette is pulled to the living room where Jason is mid story in the recliner, Cass is leaning against the fireplace and Barbara and Dick are curled up on the couch. Upon their entrance, Jason stops short and regards them with a grin.

“Hey, Pixiepop!” Jason and the others in the room cheer at the sight of her.

Marinette giggles, a flush of red filling her cheeks. She gives a meek wave.

Dick ushers her over to the couch and sits her down, and Alfred comes over to ask if she would like anything to eat. She shakes her head with a smile, thanking Alfred anyway.

A tap on her shoulder has her turn her head to look at Cassandra who signs a ‘hello’ to her. Marinette greets her, signing back as she speaks. Cass had been teaching her some ASL.

A new voice draws their attention as Tim comes running into the room.

“I heard Marinette was here?” He says.

“News travels fast, damn.” Jason chuckles as Tim’s eyes scan the room for his favorite designer.

Once he spots her, he runs over, kissing Steph on the cheek as he passes her.

He asks Marinette several questions about her latest designs, to which she answers in stride, making the boy ever more excited.

“Calm down, Timmy, she’s not just designing for you, remember?” Dick teases. “We all get a little bit of that MDC magic.”

Marinette smiles bashfully, always one to be humbled by praise for her work.

Duke and Kate come in soon after, immediately shifting their attention to Marinette just like the rest of the family.

It’s odd for her to be the center of attention outside of her suit, but she’s finding it to be quite a pleasant change.

“Marinette,” The deep voice causes her to look up into the face of Bruce Wayne himself, regarding her warmly. “Good to see you, sweetheart.”

“You too, sir.” Marinette grins.

“Now, Marinette,” Bruce shakes his head playfully. “You know it’s just Bruce.” Marinette laughs.

“Right, you too Bruce.”

Damian is the last one to enter the room, having been run over several times by his family members.

“Angel,” he calls, silencing the room and pulling its attention. “Are they bothering you?”

“Hey!” Jason yells in mock outrage.

Marinette looks around the room with a fond smile, thinking about how just a year ago she had felt so alone and isolated.

“Not one bit.”

  
  
  



	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian practices saying 'I love you'

_‘You can do this, Wayne.’_ Damian thought to himself. _‘You’ve single handedly taken down hordes of grown men, this should be nothing.’_

The boy was currently staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, willing himself to say what he came here to practice.

“Angel,” he began. “No, no I should use her real name. Marinette, I-“ he cut off with a huff, eyebrows knitting in frustration. Why was this so difficult?! He knew asking Grayson for advice was pointless. Still, he was already there and was not about to admit defeat from a mirror of all things.

See, Damian had never been great with feelings. Using a katana, he excelled in. Hand to hand combat he could do any day. But talking about his feelings? Now that just wasn’t something he was well versed in.

Heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes and remembered what Grayson had told him.

_ “Don’t overthink it, in fact, only think about how you feel about her. Let the rest of the world melt away. Good luck, baby bird.” _

Damian did as suggested, letting all other thoughts and worries melt away and focused on her. His precious angel. How long overdue was this confession, he couldn’t say. But it was _long_ overdue.

He supposed his graceless fall for Marinette Dupain-Cheng began the day he met her. There was something about her kind personality that the usually cold Damian found incredibly infectious. Smiling came so much easier around her. Being himself became so much easier around her.

A small smile absentmindedly formed on his face at the thought of her precious laugh.

“Marinette, Angel, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I, er, apologize if this comes a bit late, but…I…I love you.”

The sound of giggling made Damian whip around to face the door.

There, standing in the doorway, was a blushing Marinette, laughing quietly against her hand.

“A-Angel-!” Damian practically yelped, scrambling away from the mirror. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Marinette smiled, closing the remaining space between them, pulling him into a gentle hug.

“You heard everything, didn’t you?” Damian’s arms instinctively curled around her waist. Marinette let out another guilty laugh.

“It was very cute.” She reassured, as Damian hid his face against her hair in embarrassment.

“More like humiliating.” He groaned into her midnight locks.

“Loving me is embarrassing?” She teased. Instantly the boy raised his head to look her in the eye.

“No, that’s not what I-“ Damian was promptly cut off by Marinette’s lips pressing against his. The protest died on his tongue as she cupped his face, kissing him with her usual tenderness.

“I love you, too.” She whispered against his lips. Damian’s breath caught in his throat.

“You do?” he asked, only slightly dumbfounded. Marinette laughed that brilliant laugh again.

“Of course I do!” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She pulled him back into a hug. “I’m glad you told me.”

“I technically told a mirror.” He pointed out.

“I don’t care, it was meant for me.” Marinette punctuated her words with another kiss, effectively shutting up her boyfriend in favor of a much needed embrace.

Damian didn’t mind, everything he’d wanted to say was already said.

  
  



	3. Warmth

Her hands are warm.

They always are, her nimble seamstress fingers soft to the touch and ever wandering, slipping between his own, soothing the frigid cold of his own palms.

They say that people with warm souls have warm hands, and to Damian that could not be more true.

His angel’s hands are a sunny spring day. They’re the quiet crackle of a fireplace, they’re the air in the bakery her parents so diligently run.

There is warmth spreading throughout her entire body, but the place it steadily rests is her hands. Her strong yet gentle hands that cup his face and card through his hair with soothing grace. 

Damian spends more time than he would like to admit indulging in the warmth of her hands. He is constantly seeking them out like he’s perpetually coming inside from a snowy day. Always holding them in his firm grasp, letting the warmth seep into his cool skin. Always pressing greedy kisses to her palms and knuckles.

Marinette will just giggle, sweet and simple, and lets him do as he pleases. She hasn’t made it a secret that she loves the attention he gives her.

In all honesty, Marinette’s hands ground him. They’re something real that he can intertwine with and keep himself present with. When the world is too much and he feels tired anger rear its ugly head, he has her hands to lightly trace his face and collarbone, and the tension leaves his body as quick as it came.

He’s grown less hesitant to hold her hand in public. In fact, he relishes in the feeling of her warmth as they walk the streets of Gotham, or sit side by side in a dimly lit movie theater. Or when they reach across the restaurant table in their never ending quest to be close.

Then there’s the evenings when they curl up on the sofa, lacing their fingers and squeezing as their lips brush, an unspoken sentiment of being here in the present moment. The simple feeling of thumbs stroking.

And the nights when he buries his face in the back of her neck, arms circling his waist and she moves her hands to cover his own, well, those are his favorite of all.

  
  



	4. Internet Friends

Damian: Angel, I have a surprise for you.

Mari: You do?? What is it?

Damian: Well, your birthday is coming up, and…

Mari: Damian what did you do

Damian: Calm down, it’d nothing bad.

Mari: I dont trust that

Damian: You don’t trust me?

Mari: Nope

Damian: So I should just throw away this plane ticket to Paris then?

Mari: WHAT

OH MY GOD!!!!

DAMIAN!!!!!

Damian: I told you it wasn’t bad.

Mari: ARE YOU SERIOUS RN?

Damian: I’m serious.

{planeticket.jpg}

Mari: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!

YOURE REALLY GONNA BE HERE!!!

Damian: In a week, yes.

Mari: OMG I CAN’T WAIT TO SHOW YOU PARIS

We can go to the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame and i can show you my school and the bakery OF COURSE and it’ll be so fun oh my GOSH

Damian: Angel, deep breaths.

Mari: STOP TEASING ME I’M EXCITED

Damian: I can see that

Mari: SHUT UP AND CALL ME

* * *

  
Mari: I can’t believe we’re gonna meet in 3 days

it feels so surreal

Damian: I know.

How long have we been friends now? Two years?

Mari: 2 years and 3 months

Damian: You keep track of the months?

Mari: Of course

Damian: That’s…

Sweet

Mari: *gasp* Damian Wayne did you just call me sweet

Damian: Don’t rub it in, Angel.

* * *

Mari: Tomorrow!!! I can’t believe it’s tomorrow!!!

Damian: Neither can I.

Mari: are you all packed yet?

Damian: Finishing up now.

Mari: And you’re staying for TWO WEEKS

i’m so glad it’s summer. i can’t imagine you would’ve been able to stay so long if you had school

Damian: Well, Father probably could’ve pulled some strings. I wouldn’t say never.

Mari: Lila’s totally gonna pretend she knows you.

Damian: And I will take pleasure in the look on her face when I tell her I’ve never seen her before.

Mari: Don’t be too meannn

Damian: You’re too nice for your own good, Angel.

Mari: maybe

Can you call right now?

Damian: I can. Hang on one second.

* * *

Damian: At the airport.

Mari: OMG!!!

When do you take off??

Damian: In about two hours.

Don’t wait up, alright? Get some sleep and I will text you when I land.

Mari: But i’m too excited to sleeeep

Damian: Try your best. I’ll be there soon.

Mari: Ok. Have a safe flight Dami <3

Damian: Thank you, Angel.

* * *

Damian: We’ve landed.

Mari: I’M UP I’M UP

WE’RE LEAVING FOR THE AIRPORT IN 10 MINUTES

I’M SO EXCITED

Damian: Don’t rush yourself, we still have to go through bag claim.

Mari: I DON’T CARE I’M RUSHING

Damian: What am I going to do with you?

Mari: HUG ME WHEN YOU SEE ME

Damian: I can arrange that.

* * *

Mari: I’M HERE

Damian: We’re in Terminal C.

Mari: I’M COMING 

WAIT I THINK I SEE YOU  
  


* * *

Damian hardly has any time to process the text before a familiar voice yells his name. He looks up from his phone to see a grinning Marinette bounding towards him. He just manages to catch her as she throws herself into his arms.

“Damian!” She cries, clinging to him tightly. “Oh my god, you’re real!”

Her laugh is incredibly infectious, and Damian fails at keeping the smile off his face as he hugs her back.

“Yes, I’m real, Angel.” He says, feeling her hands squeeze at the back of his collar.

“You sound just like you do on the phone..” She muses with a giggle, pulling back to get a good look at him. “And you look the same too.”

Damian brushes her bangs out of her eyes, making her gasp softly. “You’re even more beautiful in person.“ He says softly, the tender smile on his face reserved only for her.

Marinette squeaks, thanking him breathlessly, and there’s a moment that is spent just taking each other in.

After a beat, Damian clears his throat, coming back to his senses. After all, they’re still in an airport.

“Well, um, shall we?” He asks, offering his arm. Marinette beams, taking his arm. This was going to be her best birthday yet.

“We shall.”

  
  



	5. Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lowkey hate this one.

The last time she felt like this, she was handed a black umbrella.

It was a rainy afternoon and she had to walk home alone through the drizzle.

This time, she is covered with a jacket and pulled just a bit closer.

It’s a chilly evening and she is not alone.

Last time, her pigtailed hair was dampened by the rain.

This time, her hair falls freely down her back.

Last time, she dropped the schoolbag she was holding, her hands and knees feeling weak.

This time, she feels exhilarated, stronger than ever. 

Last time, she didn’t know what was happening, only that her face felt hot and it was hard to breathe. That her stomach whirled and throat ached and her voice failed her.

This time, she knows the feeling all too well and welcomes it, the tremor in her voice long gone.

Last time, she was a naive child, stubborn and curious, baby faced and wondering.

This time, she is a bit older, more mature, has more answers but not all, yet still as stubborn as ever.

Last time, she had no idea what those feelings would do to her.. She had no idea how much time she would spend ruminating over them. She had no idea how much it would ache

This time, she is well aware of all the heartache that comes with feeling this was, and pushes forward anyway..

Last time, she went straight home, umbrella shielding her from the rain and flopped on her bed in a daze, burying her face in her pillow.

This time, they linger outside under the blanket of darkness where no one can see, talking softly and she is so present in the moment that every detail is burned in her mind.

  
Last time, the green eyes staring back at her were emerald.

This time, the green eyes gazing fondly at her are forest.   
  


Last time, she fell for Adrien.

This time, she fell for Damian.

Last time, it didn’t work out.

This time, however, it would.


	6. Miraculous Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh cat damian

Damian had an itching in his hands. It started not too long after he had been given his miraculous, the cat miraculous, and it had slowly grown over time.

He found himself with sudden urges to knead his hands into fists when he was in either a particularly peaceful environment, or a particularly stressful environment. A strange combo that he couldn’t quite figure out the cause of. Still, it wasn’t a big deal and after a while Damian got used to it.

His family, however, noticed.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked one day. It was a lazy Saturday at the manor, a rarity for the Wayne family, and Damian had started kneading his hands.

“What?” Damian asked back, not aware of what he was doing. It was practically automatic at this point.

“That thing with your hands.” Jason answered, pointing to Damian’s kneading. The younger boy quickly stopped.

“I don’t know, I’m just-sitting.” he sputtered.

“You looked like a cat kneading its paws.” Dick piped in from across the room. Damian glared at him.

“I did not.” He protested, but Jason just laughed.

“You totally did!”

“Oh, I guess I should explain that.” Plagg, who had until then been nibbling on some cheese, spoke up.

“Explain what, exactly?” Damian asked his kwami, narrowing his eyes.

“The miraculous may come with some…side effects.”

“Side effects?” Jason parroted, clearly very interested.

“Behaviors that match the creature of the miraculous they wield. Some wielders won’t experience any at all, some only a little, some quite a lot. It just depends on the person.”

“So I’m acting like…a cat?” Damian asked, to which Plagg nodded.

“Yep, looks like you’ve got some side effects. Welcome to felinehood, kid.” Plagg snickers before going back to his cheese.

“Wait, wait. So you’re telling me that Damian was _literally_ making muffins?” Jason cackled. “Oh, this is too good.” He wiped a mock tear from his eye. Damian shoved him.   
  
“Shut it, Todd.” he scowled.

* * *

  
  


“Why didn’t you tell me about side effects?” Damian asked Marinette the next time he saw her. They were curled up together in his room and the familiar itch in his hand had returned.

Marinette perked up, surprised at the question. “Side effects? From the miraculous?”

Damian nodded.

“I didn’t think it was a big deal, you probably won’t even get-“ She cut herself off once her eyes landed on her boyfriend’s hands, which had lost the battle of control and started kneading. “Oh my god.”

Damian looked down, embarrassed. “Angel..” he groaned through gritted teeth. Marinette’s face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

“You’re making muffins!” She squealed, swooping in to kiss his cheek. “That’s so cute!”

“ _Angel._ ” Damian grumbled again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but I just don’t get to see the other miraculous holder’s animal behavior unless we’re fighting an akuma. It’s nice to not be alone.” She explained.

Damian’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “You have them too?”

Marinette nodded. “Why do you think I have such a hard time with the cold?”

“Because ladybugs hibernate.” He answered, putting two and two together. It would explain why

she was so fond of the garden. And why she would stare intently at aphids sometimes...

“Exactly. So there’s no need to be embarrassed. Just embrace it.” She smiled.

“Easier said than done, Angel.” Damian muttered.

* * *

  
Knowing that his angel also experienced side effects had made him feel a bit better about it, but it did nothing to actually stop the behaviors.

He started growing sleepy in sunny spots and actually napping during the day, something the ever vigilant boy had never done beforehand. He also grew interested in Alfred the Cat’s toys, like the laser pointer and scratching posts. He’d nearly been caught scratching at one of them by Steph, but he played it off by saying that he was just cleaning it.

The biggest problem, though, was the noisy side effects. Those were easily the most odd and the most noticeable of his behaviors.

“Damian!” Lila bounded over to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders with a nervous laugh. “It’s so good to see you~”

Damian immediately stepped away, face recoiling in disgust. So this must be the girl that was bullying Marinette. His eyes darkened.

“I don’t know you.” He said bluntly, turning away from her to go find his angel inside the school. He didn’t get very far before Lila grabbed his arm and tugged him back over.

“You’re so silly, Damian.” Lila let out another nervous laugh. “We don’t have to pretend anymore, all of my classmates know we’re good friends.” From his position next to her Damian could see a bead of sweat form on her temple.

He shrugged her off once more. “I said I don’t know you. Now let me be, I’m here for Marinette.”

Lila’s anxious smile fell into a momentary glare before morphing into a sad frown. With the biggest pout she could muster she latched onto Damian yet again, channeling her crocodile tears.

“Oh, Marinette’s been so cruel to me. Are you here to teach her a lesson? Please, Dami, don’t be too hard on her. Even though she’s a bully, she still-“

Damian had had enough.

Whirling around to face the liar, he promptly showed her his teeth and hissed harshly in her face.

“I’m not going to say it again, peasant. Let me go find my girlfriend or else.” With that he spun on his heel and made a beeline for the school entrance.

He could deal with her nonsensical attempts to use him for popularity, but bad talking his mate was crossing a line.

Wait, his mate?

“Did-Did Damian Wayne just hiss at Lila?” Alya whispered to Nino. He looked just as shocked as she was. “I think so?”

* * *

This was a much more enjoyable part of visiting Paris.

Damian was cuddled up with his beloved girlfriend on one of her balcony chairs, a fluffy blanket tossed over their laps.

Marinette had her nose pressed to his cheek, smiling softly between kisses to his face. One of her hands drifted from his chest to comb through his hair.

The feeling was so heavenly that Damian closed his eyes in delight.

Her hand continued through his hair, seamstress fingers scratching at his scalp and it was so nice that he hummed and leaned into her touch. Had it always been this nice? 

There was some sort of noise bubbling in his throat, he thought it was a hum, but upon letting it out Marinette’s hand abruptly stopped. Damian nearly whined at the loss.

“Did you just..” Marinette started, staring at him incredulously. “Did you just purr?”

Damian’s eyes shot open at that.

“What?!” He nearly shouted. “No!”

“You did!” Mari exclaimed, shoving his shoulder lightly. “You did purr! Oh my god!”

“Angel, please.” Damian almost begged. “Not this again.”

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect it. Have you been having any other side effects at all?”

Boy, did he.

“…Yes.” Damian relents, looking away from her. “A lot actually.”

“Oh.” Was Marinette’s soft response. “…Did Plagg tell you what that means?”

Damian turned back to her. “He said that some users experience behavioral side effects and some don’t.” He answered, watching Marinette try to conceal a smile. “Why?”

“The wielders that experience the most intense side effects are usually the ones most suited for their miraculous.” She grinned. “It would seem you are a true black cat, mon cher.”

Damian processed this for a moment. “What about you? Are you a true ladybug?”

“I am.”

“And didn’t you tell me that ladybug wielders and black cat wielders are often soulmates?”

“I did.”

Damian matched her grin.

“Then on second thought, I guess I don’t mind.”


	7. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops an injustice au

“Robin…” she regarded him coldly, her grey eyes showing him none of the warmth he once loved.

Damian steeled himself for her tone’s impact, stiffening as her blunt expression pierces him.

It hurt.

“Ladybug.” His voice is strained and slightly hoarse, like he’s choking on her name, like the woman in front of him could make him question everything he was doing with only one look.

Maybe she could.

Not a day had gone by since he joined the Regime where he didn’t think of her. Even if he was filled with rage for his father, grief for his brother, stress for his team and fear of their leader, nothing was as prevalent in his mind as her.

He remembered the last time he saw her. She’d been crying, she’d been afraid, she’d expressed her worry for Paris’ safety and ultimately decided to go back and defend her city from any unrest that the Metropolis situation had caused.

Damian had understood. Even though he had a lot of opinions on his father’s stance and Superman’s mission that he wasn’t sure she’d agree with, he ultimately knew her concern was founded and supported her decision to go home. He’d held onto her tight and kissed her fiercely before she left, he remembered never wanting to let her go. To just take her away from all of this chaos and live just the two of them.

That had been over a year ago.

Since then, Dick had died. By Damian’s own hand, nonetheless. Of course, it was an accident, how was he supposed to anticipate that Dick wouldn’t catch the baton? He _always_ caught it! His family treated it as a murder, however. And maybe it was. Maybe that was the day he became too far gone. When his own brother’s blood stained his hands with sin.

Damian hadn’t gone to the funeral.

He’d fled, ashamed of himself, and isolated from his family. It wasn’t like his father wanted him around anyway.

Marinette came back for the funeral. He’d heard around that she was in town, but he didn’t have the strength to face her. He knew it was cowardice, but he couldn’t bare to see the look on her face.

Marinette went to the funeral, Damian didn’t.

Marinette was there to grieve with Bruce, Damian wasn’t.

Marinette stood by Batman’s side against Superman’s reign, Damian didn’t.

Marinette joined the Insurgency, Damian joined the Regime.

He hadn’t seen her until now and god, did it hurt.

It hurt worse than he could’ve imagined.

She looks so disappointed, so betrayed. Like he broke her heart and became everything she feared.

He was sure he did.

Marinette had always been his guiding light. His reason to stay good, to remember who he was, a hero. And he’d gone ahead and broken every once of trust they had between each other.

Shame bubbles up in him like an erupting volcano, spilling over and trickling through him.

“I…” Damian began, but was immediately cut off by a raise of Marinette’s hand.

_“Don’t._ ” She spat. “Don’t even start.” The chill of her icy gaze prickles him. “Do you know how many times I looked for you? Do you know how many nights I spent crying in your old room? How many times I watched your father break down because he lost Dick, Tim, and now you?” Her voice gradually grew in volume until she was practically shouting.

Damian felt a brief flash of anger at the mention of his father.

“Don’t pretend that Father wanted me around.” Damian muttered.

Ladybug slammed her yoyo on the ground, enraged. “Damnit, Damian!” She yelled. “He loves you! He’s hurting just like you are! You left and never came back! What were we supposed to do?!”

All at once the anger left his body and the breath left his lungs. He watched as tears sprung in Ladybug’s eyes and she nearly dropped the string of her yoyo in defeat.

“Do you know how much I miss you?” She asked, voice soft and broken and more vulnerable than Damian had ever heard it.

In a flash, he crossed the rooftop and embraced her, pulling her tight against him.

“I miss you more than I can possibly say.” He mumbled lowly in her ear. “I think about you every day and dream about you every night. I cannot count the number of times I pictured seeing you again and wrecking myself over it.”

Ladybug broke down in sobs, falling apart in his arms. He held her up as her knees buckled.

“I was afraid to face you. Out of all of the people in my life, I know you are the one I disappointed the most.” His voice cracked more and more as he spoke.

Ladybug continued to cry, pounding her fists weakly against his chest.

“I hate you.” She murmured. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.” Her head nuzzled against his neck. “I hate you…”

“I know.” He kissed the top of her head. “I know. But I’ll never stop loving you.” Damian then took her face in his hands and kissed her just as fiercely as that day, the last time he saw her.

She kissed him back desperately. Open mouthed and sobbing. She clutched at him like he’d disappear if she let go.

Nothing had changed. The war still raged. Dick was still dead. He was still in the Regime and her the Insurgency, but his heart betrayed his place in this fight as he held her, vowing to never let her go again.

  
  



	8. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some batkid gc shenanigans. Maybe someday i’ll make this it’s own fic. Hmm
> 
> Key  
> Mari: maribug  
> Dick: bigrichardenergy   
> Jason: jaybird   
> Tim: timmyturner   
> Steph: spoilersport   
> Cass: casshole  
> Duke: thenormalone  
> Barbara: babs

Batkids

{spoilersport added maribug to the chat}

spoilersport: welcome mari!

jaybird: hey pixiepop

timmyturner: oh cool it’s mari!

casshole: hello marinette

maribug: hi guys!

Damian: Angel? 

maribug: hi Dami! Steph invited me to the gc

Damian: I see that. 

Why didn’t you let me know, Steph?

spoilersport: i wanted it to be a surprise 

maribug: are you upset?

Damian: Upset? Of course not. 

You have every right to be here.

bigrichardenergy: yeah mari you’re part of the family now!

thenormalone: you’re definitely my favorite sibling

bigrichardenergy: D:

timmyturner: woooow

thenormalone: don’t pretend you all weren’t thinking the same thing

casshole: I was thinking it

thenormalone: thank you for your honesty cass

spoilersport: CASS I THOUGHT I WAS SPECIAL 

casshole: you are stephy, but mari makes the best macarons

and she’s the best at asl out of all of you so

timmyturner: gasp

jaybird: you take that back

casshole: ://

Damian: Angel, feel free to leave if this is too much. No one would blame you.

jaybird: hey!

spoilersport: you love us baby bird

* * *

babs: hey sorry i’m late but welcome marinette!

maribug: thanks babs :D

babs: no prob :)

Now before he comes in here and says otherwise let the record show that i just kicked dick’s ass at smash bros 14 times in a row

bigrichardenergy: IT WAS 11 AT MOST

babs: no you just didn’t count the first 3 rounds bc i played as kirby

bigrichardenergy: HE’S TOO OP BABS

jaybird: haha everyone point and laugh

spoilersport: points and laughs 

maribug: wait Dami and I just got back to the manor, can we come play too?

babs: of course bug! come on up!

maribug: yaaay

Damian: I didn’t agree to playing Smash Brothers with Barbara.

babs: too bad

* * *

spoilersport: ENSISJJSKSK

thenormalone: ???

Everything ok Steph?

spoilersport: TIM AND I ARE ON PATROL AND I DARED HIM TO TIK TOK DANCE AND THE MAINTENANCE MAN CAUGHT US DJDJSJ

timmyturner: STEPH PLS IM SO EMBARRASSED 

jaybird: wait what tik tok dance was it

timmyturner: ....

sasageyo

jaybird: HA YOU FUCKIN WEEB

spoilersport: wait i think i see mari

SNSJKSJD

SHE SWUNG OVER HERE AND YELLED “PARKOUR”

bigrichardenergy: omg

casshole: that’s why she’s my favorite 

thenormalone: same

Damian: What the hell is parkour?

spoilersport: JDSJSJSJ

NOT DAMIAN NOT KNOWING MEMES 

maribug: HARDCORE PARKOUR

timmyturner: HARDCORE PARKOUR 

Damian: This chat was a mistake

* * *

maribug: everybody come down i made cookies

jaybird: COOKIES

bigrichardenergy: COOKIES

timmyturner: no fair i’m out 

jaybird: sucks to be you little wing

timmyturner: ://

casshole: YES!

spoilersport: i’m comin i’m comin

babs: wait there’s cookies

i’m coming over save me some

maribug: wow you guys like my cookies that much?

thenormalone: um yes???

Damian: Angel, have you tasted your own cookies?

Even Father can’t resist them.

jaybird: they’re like a tiny circle of heaven ~_~

maribug: well damn okay

come get them while they’re warm ig

* * *

Damian: Marinette is sewing right now but she wants me to ask if anyone would like to have a movie night tonight and if so what would you like to watch?

bigrichardenergy: FINDING NEMO

babs: baby you also say that

bigrichardenergy: and i’m always correct

jaybird: zombieland

bigrichardenergy: no

jaybird: fuck you

timmyturner: can i make a suggestion? 

bigrichardenergy: we’re not watching any my hero movies

timmyturner: i hate this fuckin family

casshole: what about a marvel movie?

spoilersport: i’m down for that

Damian: Angel said she’d love that, So Marvel it is.

thenormalone: what about into the spiderverse?

I mean it’s technically sony but w/e

Damian: Mari just yelled “Yes.” Looks like we have a winner.

bigrichardenergy: i’ll go make popcorn


	9. Teen Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a HC list today. Takes place after Teen Titans: Judas Contract.

  * The Titans (Robin, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Starfire, Raven, Wondergirl and their newest member, Ladybug) are fighting a particularly tough villian
  * In a rare moment, Damian is left in a vulnerable position but is pushed out of the way by Ladybug, who is left very injured.


  * Damian loses his _mind._ _  
  
_
  * Whether or not Damian already knows that Ladybug is his girlfriend, Marinette, or if this is how he finds out is up to you.


  * But regardless once her transformation drops Damian is a wreck.  
  

  * The other Titans manage to apprehend the villian and Raven takes Mari back to the tower to heal her.


  * All while Damian is crying and screaming and cursing, trying to stay as close to Marinette as Raven will allow.
  * The other Titans are silent but they are very stunned and disturbed.  
  

  * They have never seen Damian like this and it shakes all of them to their core. It’s frightening to witness the utter destruction of Robin’s carefully maintained composure.  
  

  * All of them except Garfield.  
  

  * Once back at the tower, Raven begins healing Marinette. The others have to remove Damian from the room since he’s so hysterical. (It takes Jaime, Gar, Kori and Donna to drag him out.)  
  

  * Outside the room, Damian sits on the floor next to the door. His hysterics have calmed down considerably but he’s still crying. The other titans aren’t really sure what to do and ultimately decide to give the boy space.  
  

  * Again, except for Garfield.  
  

  * Gar crouches down next to his sobbing teammate, tentatively resting a hand on his shoulder. Damian, doesn't slap his hand away, he doesn't glare or tense up, he doesn't do anything but cry.  
  

  * "My angel," Damian croaks. "She protected me. She pushed me put of the way. My Nettie, oh _god_ , Marinette." Garfield gently wraps an arm around the other boy, lets him cry against his shoulder. Minutes tick by but Garfield holds steady like a tree.  
  

  * He lets Damian let out of all of the anguish and doesn't falter for a second. He knows this feeling, it's the worst feeling in the world. He wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy, let alone a teammate. So he says a silent pray for Marinette. That she may make a full recovery. That no one else on his team will ever feel the pain he felt the day he lost his diamond.
  * Later, after Raven announces that Marinette was stable and should recover, a grateful yet embarrassed Damian asks Gar why he did what he did instead of just leaving him be like the others.   
  

  * Gar gives him a sad smile and says, “The way you were screaming...I know how that feels. Marinette is your Terra.”  
  

  * The days go by and the Titans visit.   
  

  * They send her comforting smiles and well wishes, ask her if she needs anything.  
  

  * Starfire and Jaime give her hugs.  
  

  * They pat Damian's shoulder, who is all but permanently seated by her side on their way out.  
  

  * Then comes Garfield.  
  

  * He smiles gently at the recovering girl and takes her hand. "I'm really glad you're okay, Marinette." he says softly, grateful that this hadn't ended in another tragedy and heartbreak. Then he beckons Marinette closer, leaning in her ear to tell her a secret. "Keep that little bastard close, okay? He loves you more than you'll ever know."
  * Marinette blinks in surprise before her face breaks out into a smile and she nods. "Thank you, Garfield." she whispers and said boy pats her head and leaves the room.  
  

  * Once he's gone, Marinette turns to look at Damian thoughtfully, reaching an arm out in a silent request for him to come closer. He wordlessly goes to her, sitting at her bedside.


  * She presses their foreheads together and lets Damian tangle their fingers, lets him use his free hand to cup her cheek and pull her in for a kiss. Lets him murmur how glad he is that she's okay. She has every intention of keeping him close.  
  

  * And later that day, Garfield visits a certain grave and tells his diamond all about Damian going soft for a girl in ladybug spots.




	10. Creatures and Cryptids (HTTYD AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a How to Train Your Dragon AU! This is my favorite peace so far.

Marinette was worried about Damian.

She’d hardly seen him lately. The boy had increasingly become absent over the past few weeks, skipping out on meals, classes and even training.

It was _so_ unlike Damian to skip training.

He was a dedicated warrior, more so than any other kid in their village, and the fact tat he even refused to show up for training was very troubling to her. And very suspicious.

Not only was he absent, but he was acting strange as well. He seemed very distracted. Never in the present on the rare occasion she did see him, which was incredibly unlike the ever vigilant boy.

Not to mention sneaking fish from the mess hall. What was _that_ all about?

She’d tried asking his family about it, but they were just as clueless as she was. His older siblings had noticed his absence as well, but chalked it up to him going through his rebellious teenage years. She wasn’t so convinced.

Marinette had enough of all the mystery, so she decided to go investigate herself. She’d seen Damian scurry away during dinner, stuffing some food in his vest before taking off into the woods.

Marinette’s brows knit in confusion. What could he be doing in the woods?

Quietly, she began to follow him, grower more and more confused as they ventured further into the woods. It seemed as though he knew his way around this area. Like he’d been down this path many times.

Marinette had no idea what was so secretive that he couldn’t tell her or even his family about it.

Her mind flashed with hurt the more she thought about it. Wasn’t she his friend? Didn’t friends tell each other secrets?

She was pulled from her thoughts when they reached a clearing with a small pond. Marinette quickly hid behind a nearby tree and watched Damian intently as he took the fish from out of his vest and began calling into the empty clearing. 

Wait, was that a..growl?

_Dragon!_ her brain quickly alarmed her.

Marinette watched in shock and horror as a blood red Monstrous Nightmare flew into the clearing from nearby and parked itself in front of Damian.

Pushing herself away from the tree, she quickly ran into the clearing, pulling out her slingshot.

“Damian!” She yelled, making the boy whip around.

“Marinette?!” He yelled back in surprise.

“Run!” She exclaimed, loading up her slingshot. “Get away from it!” She was in a clear panic.

The Monstrous Nightmare immediately went into a defensive position and growled dangerously at her. Marinette gulped as she approached it, she knew Monstrous Nightmares were one of the most dangerous dragons around (besides Night Furies, of course.) They could light their skin on fire, for Odin’s sake! Still, Damian was her friend and she would be damned if she let a winged devil hurt him because she was afraid.

With a battle cry, she pulled back her slingshot-

-Only to be tackled to the side by Damian.

Marinette let out an “oof” as Damian pulled her down with his body. He then quickly stood up and faced the Nightmare, making Marinette panic more. She scrambled to her knees and looked around for her slingshot, only to groan in dismay as she saw it on the other side of the clearing.

She was about to attempt to sneak around the Nightmare to fetch it, but stopped dead in her tracks.

Damian had his arms out, and was…speaking to the dragon? Like he was trying to soothe it? What on Earth?!

“Damian..?” Marinette called, bewildered by the sight before her. Her jaw was practically on the floor.

“It’s alright, Goliath.” He murmured to the Nightmare. The dragon surprisingly stood down, but still eyed Marinette warily. Damian then turned to her.

“It’s okay.” He offered her his hand. She took it, letting him help her up. “You just scared him.”

“ _I_ scared _him?!_ ” She cried, looking at Damian like he’d grown a second head.

“Listen,” Damian began, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I can explain this.”

“Explain what?” Marinette asked. “That the reason you haven’t been around lately is because you have a secret dragon pet? That you’ve skipped out on training so you can hang out with a Monstrous Nightmare?!” She grew more and more panicked as she ranted, pacing in a line.

“Angel, please, you’re hyperventilating-“ Damian attempted to calm her down. All the while the Monstrous Nightmare munched at the fish Damian had left for it.

“Of course I’m hyperventilating! This is- this is crazy! You’re crazy!”

“Marinette, please, do you trust me?”

She stopped her pacing to face him.

“Of course I trust you. But this-“

“If you trust me, you trust him.”

“Trust him?! He was about to attack me! Who is “him’ anyway?”

“His name is Goliath and the only reason he got like that was because he thought you were going to attack first. He acted in self defense.”

Marinette faltered. She _had_ run in armed and tried to shoot him. She couldn’t deny that.

“Listen to me.” Damian continued, gently taking her hands in his. “I know this sounds crazy, but just let me show you.” He walked her over to Goliath slowly. Marinette shook slightly as they grew closer and closer to the massive dragon.

“Watch.” He said, and before Marinette could protest, her hand was being held out to the dragon, Damian’s hand on top of hers. She tried to shrink away but Damian held her steady, whispering reassurance in her ear.

Goliath perked up and slowly sniffed the two humans’ hands. He paused for a moment before gently leaning into Marinette’s palm, Damian’s hand still placed over hers.

Marinette looked on in awe. She couldn’t believe her eyes, she was actually touching a dragon!

“He-he’s not going to attack me?” She stuttered in disbelief. Damian shook his head with a small laugh. 

“No.” he said. “He won’t attack you.”

Marinette’s eyes were still glued to the dragon who she was now tentatively petting. “I don’t understand…how did this happen?”

Damian stroked Goliath’s horn. “I found him here injured one day and nursed him back to health.” he explained. “I don’t know why, but I just..couldn’t kill him, Marinette. I looked at him and saw another living creature that didn’t want to die.”

“That’s…that’s amazing Damian.” She whispered, tearing her gaze away from Goliath back to him.

Damian looked almost bashful for a second, but quickly shook himself off. Typical Damian.

“I want to show you something else.” he said.

“Oh no, is there another one?” Marinette asked, panic starting to fill her voice again.

“No, no.” Damian laughed. “Come here.” He waved Marinette over to Goliath’s side.

“What are we doing?” She asked before yelping as Damian picked her up and boosted her onto the dragon.

“You’ll see.” He said as he hopped on in front of her. “Goliath, let’s go, pal.”

The Monstrous Nightmare stretched its wings and stood up.

“Damian..” Marinette began, her arms winding around his waist to secure herself. “Are we..?”

“Yep.” Damian replied just as Goliath took off into the sky.

Marinette screeched as they left the ground, watching the grass get further and further away. She buried her face against Damian’s shoulder, afraid to look.

He looked back at her fondly as they gained more altitude soaring into the clouds.

“Angel,” he called once they gained enough height. “You can look now.”

Marinette shook as she hesitantly pulled her head back and looked around. She gasped.

“Wow!” She exclaimed breathlessly, making Damian smile. The view was absolutely breathtaking. She could see the clouds within reaching distance, the pinks and oranges of the setting sun, the horizon as it sat dividing sky and sea. She’s never seen anything like it.

Goliath flew down closer to the ocean and let her graze the water’s surface with her fingertips while Damian kept a secure hold of her waist. 

“This is…amazing.” She sighed, sitting back up and placing her chin on Damian’s shoulder. “He’s amazing.”

“He is.” Damian agreed, giving Goliath’s head a pat. The dragon cooed in response.

“I’m sorry.” Marinette said meekly. “I shouldn’t have tried to attack him. I was just-“

“Scared.” Damian finished for her. “It’s okay, Angel. I understand.” he reassured her.

“I’m glad I listened though. I’ve never thought about dragons like this, but…” she trailed off, hugging Damian tighter. “You’re an odd kid, Damian.”

Damian laughed, lightly nuzzling his head against hers. “That’s fine with me, Angel. Just as long as you’re on my side.

* * *

After the night grew dark and Goliath grew tired, he flew back to the clearing and returned to the ground. Marinette and Damian hopped off his back.

“I can’t believe we did that!” Marinette chattered excitedly. “We actually rode a dragon! How many people get to say they’ve done that?”

Damian listened on fondly as she expressed her excitement.

“Did you see how high we were?” She continued. “And when the stars started to come out, oh my Odin, it was incredible!”

In her giddiness, she moved in close to Damian and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Thank you, Damian. I had a lot of fun.” her voice went soft and almost a bit shy.

Damian thanked the moonlight for concealing his red cheeks. “You’re welcome, Angel. Would you-“ his voice faltered for a moment. “Would you want to do this again sometime?”

Marinette beamed at him and Goliath.

“I’d love to.”

* * *

The two bid farewell to Goliath and walked back to the village hand in hand.

“My parents are going to kill me.” Marinette groaned. Damian chuckled.

“I don’t think Father will be too happy with me either.”

“Does anyone else know about Goliath?”

“You’re the first one I’ve told.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea.”

Soon Marinette’s house came into view and she turned to say goodbye.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” She reassured .

“I can only hope.” Damian replied.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” she said, hesitating for a moment before swooping in to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight.” She whispered against his skin. And with that she scurried to her front door, pausing to wave at him before slipping into her house.

Damian waved back, face burning, before heading in the direction of his own house. His grin lasted the entire way home.

He would have to thank Goliath the next time he saw him.

  
  



	11. Mominette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tooth rotting fluff for today :D

Marinette couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

She was tiny, so very tiny. Seven pounds and six ounces. She fit perfectly in Marinette’s arms.

Her round little head was covered in tufts of black hair, her tan skin soft to the touch, and her eyes a cool brown. She had a cute button nose and chubby little cheeks.

Her name was Layla Clementine Wayne and Marinette loved her with her entire heart and soul.

She’s never known this kind of love before. It felt like it was going to consume her whole as she sat in the hospital bed, her newborn daughter gurgling quietly in her arms.

She knew in that moment that she would do anything, anything on this Earth for this baby girl. There was no limit to her love.  
  
  
She’d been so happy when she found out she was pregnant, she’d taken the pregnancy test and put it in a small gift box, then gave it to a completely unprepared Damian. She didn’t see her husband cry very often, but on that day she wasn’t sure he would ever stop. Of course, she was her own blubbering mess, so she really couldn’t talk.  
  
  
Both of their families had been over the moon at the announcement. Her parents were ecstatic as expected and her grandparents elated. Damian’s siblings cheered and shed tears when they found out. And Bruce, oh Bruce. Even The Batman himself had to take a moment to compose himself, Alfred, still around and kicking, had remarked how excited he was to be a great-grandfather.  
  
  
Their friends had been equally as excited, and immediately started making plans for Marinette’s baby shower, even though it was months away at the time. 

  
Her pregnancy hadn’t been a walk in the park, especially with the added responsibility of Ladybug. She’d immediately been benched from missions, something that the newer Justice League member was not happy about. Though she understood that The League was just looking out for her and her unborn child.   
  
  
She’d still done work behind the scenes during her pregnancy, even helping Oracle with some hacking and intel.   
  
  
Marinette was quite a clever woman, so she’d caught on quick with Oracle’s help.  
  
  
It was hard being left behind while Damian still went on missions, but as her pregnancy progressed, Robin had taken a leave of absence to be with his wife.  
  
  
Things had gotten a lot easier after Damian went on leave. He was practically at her beck and call, getting her anything and everything she needed.   
  
  
Her labor hadn’t been pleasant, no labor was, but Marinette was a strong woman and handled it well.   
  
  
Damian, level headed as ever, had remained calm when she announced that her water had broken, but inwardly, he was a mess. He called Dick and told him that if he wasn’t there to pick them up in the next five minutes, Bludhaven would need a new hero.  
  
  
Dick arrived as fast as possible and drove the couple to the hospital while his brother sat in the back with his sister-in-law, holding her hand and reminding her to breathe.   
  
  
In the end, the labor and delivery went smoothly, and both mother and daughter were perfectly healthy.

Marinette was so engrossed in her daughter that she almost didn’t notice her husband return to the room with a cup of water for her.

“How are my girls?” Damian asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. The tenderness in his voice made Marinette smile.

“We’re good.” She answered, tearing her gaze away from their daughter to beam at her husband.

Her dazzling smile and the bundle in her arms filled Damian’s chest with a warmness he couldn’t quite describe. It was something so loving that it overwhelmed him. He wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders, leaning in to peer down at their baby girl.

“Hello Albi.” He murmured to the little baby. Layla cooed in response.

“She’s so stunning, Angel.” He kissed his wife’s temple. “Just like her Maman.”

Marinette hummed. “Smooth.”

Damian chuckled. “Only telling the truth, Habibti.” He let Layla’s tiny hand wrap around one of his fingers. “She gets her beauty from you.”

Marinette leaned her head on his shoulder. “She’s got some of your good looks in there, too.”

Damian laughed again. “She’s definitely a Wayne.”  
  


“And she’s all ours.” Marinette stated, a look of wonder on her face. “Can you believe it?” “Hardly.” Damian replied. “It’s surreal.”   
  
  
“It really is.” Marinette mused. “When I was young I always wanted children, but I never saw myself as a mom, y’know? I just didn’t think I deserved to be one, I guess.”  
  
  
Damian kissed her head again. “If there is any woman on this Earth that deserves to be a mother, it’s you, Angel. You are going to be a wonderful Maman to our daughter.” he reassured. “Out of the two of us, I am the less deserving one. I always have been.”   
  
Marinette lifted her head to look at him. “Damian..you know that’s not true. It doesn’t matter what happened in the past or how you were raised. All that matters is how you’ve grown and who you are now.” She pressed their foreheads together. “And there’s no one else I’d rather father my child.”  
  
  
A fond smile spread on Damian’s face at his wife’s words. He kissed her nose before leaning down to kiss their daughter’s head. “And that is why you’ll be such a good Maman. You always know what to say.”  
  
  
Marinette snorted. “Not always.”  
  
  
“I beg to differ.” Damian argued, stroking Layla’s tiny fingers. “This little one seems to adore you already.”  
  
  
“Damian, she’s an hour old.”  
  
  
“And? She can already tell how wonderful her Maman is.”  
  
  
Marinette laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder again.   
  
  
“May she always know how loved she is.” Marinette said softly. Damian nuzzled her head.  
  
  
“She will, Habibti. I’m positive she will.”


	12. Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to kunstner1 on tumblr for the idea.

“Wait, Robin!” Ladybug’s voice reached his ears as he approached the boom tube. “Is this really goodbye?” she asked, her voice dropping.

Robin turned to look at her. Ladybug. The strong and ferocious pint sized hero that he’d gotten to know greatly over the past few months. The girl who put her trust in him and gave her all to their mission of finding Hawkmoth. The girl who kept her composure until the very end, made the mission the priority above everything else.

The girl he’d secretly fallen for.

Her brown eyes were wide and sad, lip trembling slightly. Robin wanted to wipe that sad look off of her face and replace it with her dazzling smile. If anyone on this Earth deserved happiness, it was her.

“I’m sorry, Ladybug.” Robin sighed. “Batman has decided that our service is no longer needed here. We have an emergency line just in case but…I have to go.” He watched her expression fall further and cursed himself for it.

“You can’t…you can’t come visit as Robin..?” Ladybug’s voice was vulnerable and pleading. Robin shook his head grimly.

“I’m sorry.” he apologized again. “I have a responsibility to Gotham.”

Ladybug looked down at the floor, her eyes growing glassy. “So, it’s safe to assume that you won’t tell me who you are, right?” She asked with only a light amount of hope to her voice. She was bargaining and they both knew it. The apologetic look on his face gave her the answer.

“I see.” She said, voice cracking. She took a deep breath, willing herself to keep it together for just the next few minutes. She stepped forward and carefully enveloped Robin in a hug.

“Thank you, Robin.” She whispered, sending chills down the boy’s spine and further wearing at his resolve. “For everything.”

He hugged her back. “Anything for you, Ladybug.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft.

A moment passed of the two teens simply holding onto each other, savoring the other’s warmth before they had to let go and brace the cold alone again.

A call of Batman’s voice broke the duo’s embrace and they looked at each other with sad smiles.

“Goodbye, Ladybug.” Robin said. He tenderly brought her gloved hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. “Please take care.”

Ladybug sniffled. “Bye, Robin.” she choked, holding his gaze as he kissed her hand. He turned away, joining his teammates at the boom tube. He spared one last glance before he stepped in and she nodded to him, signaling that it was okay for him to go. She would be okay.

It wasn’t until he was out of sight did she let herself break down and cry.

* * *

It was a usual Wednesday at Gotham Academy and Damian was bored out of his mind. He slumped over his desk and idly played with his pencil, half zoned out as Jon chattered about some new manga he was reading.

Readjusting to Gotham life had been…strange. It wasn’t hard to adjust to being back home or back at school, he’d done that plenty of times. It was strange being without Ladybug.

Damian winced as the name crossed his mind, the ache in his chest returning.

It had been four months since he’d left Paris, yet his memory of his last encounter with Ladybug was still fresh in his mind. He wished more than anything that things could be different, but as he told his father once, this never ending mission was a lonely endeavor.

Jon’s chit chat was cut off as Damian was called to the office over the intercom.

The class playfully ‘ _ ooohed _ ’ as he stood up to go, which the teacher promptly reprimanded. Damian ignored them all.

In the front office, a girl with midnight pigtails was having a friendly chat with the receptionist. Once she saw Damian approach, she stopped her conversation.

“Oh, Damian, there you are.” The receptionist said as he reached the front desk. “I’d like you to meet our new transfer student, Marinette.”

Said girl turned around to face him. She had big brown eyes and a spattering of freckles on her nose. Her pink lips stretched into a smile and she stuck out a hand.

“Hi, I’m Marinette.” She greeted. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Damian shook her hand. “Nice to meet you as well, I’m Damian.” His heart thumped as they locked eyes. There was something so  _ familiar _ about her..

“Since your family is so well known in Gotham, we thought you should be her guide for her first week. Think you can do that?” The receptionist asked, looking between the two.

Marinette’s hand was warm in his. It didn’t make any sense but he was drawn to her in a way. Her touch felt soothing and aching at the same time, her hand fitting perfectly in his grip and it felt  _ right _ .

Normally Damian would roll his eyes at such a task. He didn’t particularly like going out of his way to show people around. He’d just give a signature “Tt” and beckon them forward begrudgingly.

But Marinette’s smile filled him with a feeling he couldn’t quite describe. It was bright and friendly and Damian could  _ swear _ he’d felt the presence of its light before.

Hands still joined, Damian matched her smile and nodded.

“Of course.”

And with that he led her into the hall, Marinette winding their fingers.

“Thank you for your help, Damian.” She said as they left the front office. She squeezed his hand in gratitude. Damian stopped to face her and pulled her hand up to kiss the back of it.

“Anything for you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my fanfic and i get to choose the brown eyes


	13. Reverse Robins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Role reversal timeeee

Robin blew her midnight bangs out of her eyes as she surveyed the city before her. She’d never been to Paris before, so she was eager to get out and explore the area, under the cover of nighttime, of course. Batman would kill her if she were caught gallivanting around Paris in broad daylight.

She was currently sitting on the Eiffel Tower, keeping an eye on the ground below her for any sign of trouble. 

She and a few other batkids had been assigned to gather intel on the Hawkmoth situation. There were reports of a supervillian in Paris as well as two vigilantes, possibly metas. 

More information was required before the Justice League could interfere, thus the investigation by the bats.

Wary of being in a new city, she immediately noticed the sound of a string swinging someone to the tower. Robin whipped around and- wait was that a yoyo?

It indeed was a yoyo, and holding the weapon in question was a boy about her age in a black suit with red spots. The matching mask framed his green eyes and his black hair was slicked back. 

Must be one of the vigilantes.

“Who are you?” The boy demanded, narrowing his eyes at her. Crap. He must be territorial.

“Who are _you_?” Robin parroted. The spotted boy’s scowl deepened. 

“I asked you first.”

Well, she couldn’t argue with that. Especially since this wasn’t her city.

“I’m Robin.” She relented. “And you are?”

“...Hyperaspis.” The boy finally answered. “You must not be from around here.”

“And how do you know that?” Robin crossed her arms.

“Because most people from Paris know who their heroes are.”

Robin perked up at the statement. “So you _are_ one of the vigilantes. I figured so.”

“We prefer the term “superhero.” Hyperaspis corrected.

“Do you now?” Robin replied, an amused smile on her face. “Well,” she stuck her hand out for a shake. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Hyperaspis just looked warily at her hand. “Why are you here?” He asked.

“Oh, I should’ve started with that.” Robin pulled her hand back sheepishly. “I work with Batman. We were given orders from the Justice League to investigate the Hawkmoth situation.” She explained.

Hyperaspis’ face stayed suspicious. 

“Um...” Robin shifted awkwardly. What was with this guy? If she didn’t know any better she’d say he would make a good Gothamite. 

“I’m surprised that the Justice League hasn’t sent anyone until now.”

“Maybe we wanted it that way.” Hyperaspis said coldly. Well alright then. 

“Oh. Okay.” Robin kicked at a pebble by her feet. This wasn’t going how she thought it would. She wished Steph was here. 

“Ugh, I’m sorry.” Hyperaspis suddenly said, his face falling to his hand. Robin was taken aback. “It’s just...the last time a hero dropped in who I didn’t know, they turned out to be an akuma.” 

“An akuma?”

“Yes, that’s what Hawkmoth uses to control people.” Hyperaspis explained grimly. “They’re small dark butterflies that possess an object and turn civilians into supervillains.”

  
Robin blinked in shock. Even after all the things she’d seen, the information was still jarring. Butterflies that turned people into meta villains…?   
  
“Do you think that you could tell me more about this?” Robin asked gently, worried about setting off the boy again. She’d obviously hit a sore spot before. “I’m supposed to gather as much intel as possible for the League.”    
  
Hyperaspis glanced at her, his face hesitant. “I’m not sure if The Justice League’s help is the best idea..”   
  
“Oh? Why is that?”    
  
He sighed. “Akumas possess people when they feel negative emotions. If any of the Justice League members were akumatized...they could destroy all of Paris.” He explained.   
  
“I see.” Robin said, looking away in thought. “Hmm..”    
  
“What?” Hyperaspis asked, straining his neck to see her face.   
  
“Well, Batman, the rest of our team and I don’t have any powers. So at the very least we wouldn’t be able to destroy Paris in one fell swoop like say, Superman.” She said, turning back to face him. “What if we helped instead?”   
  
Hyperaspis tapped his chin, thinking about it for a moment. “If you don’t have powers, how do you fight?” He asked.   
  
“We’re highly trained specialists.” She reassured. “Seriously, Batman keeps us in shape.”   
  
He nodded, seeming to feel better about the situation. “Alright. I think it’s worth a shot.”   
  
Robin nodded back. “Cool. I'll go tell Batman.” She turned to go but was stopped by Hyperaspis’ voice.   
  
“Wait, Robin.” He called and said hero faced him once again. He held his hand out for the handshake he’d rejected earlier. “Thank you. I think we’ll work well together.”   
  
Robin grinned and shook his hand. “I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyperaspis is a genus of Ladybugs btw


	14. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was pre written about 2 weeks ago (I mixed up the prompts for day 1 lolol)  
> This is of course based on Damian's comic death from Batman Inc.

Marinette pulled the maroon hoodie closer around her shoulders, sniffling into the collar. The soft fabric still smelled like him.

It had been approximately 46 hours since Damian had died, and Marinette felt like she was drowning.

Every breath she took was excruciating. She felt her lungs heave with every inhale and exhale, like she was floating in space where everything was cold and there was no air. 

Marinette had been bullied, beaten, targeted, and forced to save the world countless times, but the worst moment of her life was watching the boy she loved be stabbed by a warped clone of himself, completely powerless to stop him. 

She wished she could’ve  _ done _ something. The least she could’ve done was convince him not to leave the batcave in the first place. After all, the attack on Wayne Tower was by Leviathan and his mother, who had a bounty on his head.

Though she was rightfully terrified, her boy was ever stubborn, and she knew that trying to stop him would be a fruitless effort.

She wished she had tried harder.

The last thing her beloved boy had said to her, crouched down and murmured was “stay here.” 

She hadn’t, of course. She had left her post and bolted across the room just in time to see Heretic pull his sword out of Damian.

In that second her world wobbled and tilted, falling off of its carefully placed axis.

She froze in utter horror and stayed that way until Bruce’s agonized cries of a grieving father pulled her out of the dissociative state. Only then did the tears start to fall.

Marinette winced as she recalled Bruce’s screams devolving into sobbing as he found his son. 

He blamed himself, but Marinette blamed herself.

If she had just convinced him to stay in the cave…

Stifling a sob, she buried herself further into the hoodie. Tikki flew up from her place beside her at the sound of her cry, nuzzling into her chosen’s head. She knew there were no words in any language that could soothe the ache of a lost love, but maybe her presence would be enough comfort to ease even a fraction of the pain, and if not, at least assure the poor girl that she was not alone in her grief.

“T-Tikki-'' She choked out, in a tone that only really indicated recognition, not any other reason to speak. 

“It’s alright.” Tikki murmured, placing a tiny kiss against her midnight hair. “I know, I know.” she crooned. Marinette’s crying waned in and out of the border of hysterics as she recalled every memory she had with Damian like they were precious jewels.

The day they met, their first date, first kiss, playing with Titus, meeting the family, patrolling the city, every instance of his forest eyes that she could recall was another wave of sorrow crashing over her already broken and bloodied heart.

“I need to go, Tikki.” Marinette hiccuped after she’d taken control of her cries for the most part. “I can’t be here in Gotham. I need to go home.”

Tikki wasn’t sure if that was a great idea considering Marinette’s emotional state and the fact that Hawkmoth was still active. It didn’t seem like a great combo.

As if sensing her hesitance, Marinette continued.

“Everything I look at, everything I see, it’s all just him. It’s all his presence and I feel like it’s gonna kill me, Tikki. I feel like I’ve lost my mind.” She slurred. 

Looking into her chosen’s tired, bloodshot grey eyes, she understood the reasoning and nodded her agreement.

The day her plane took off, The Wayne family stood in shock over a certain grave. It was empty.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 will be tomorrow


End file.
